The Box
by TimHortons
Summary: For their anniversary, Arizona has something special planned.


Author's note: Alright, I know the end could not happen like I wrote it but somehow having them going to the Social Security office didn't seem as spontanious so... Oh and it's May 7 so happy Internationnal Tuba Day to everyone!

* * *

><p>"Mama, wake up." Sofia says nudging Callie.<p>

"Mama." Dalton follows imitating his big sister.

Callie opens her eyes and stretches out. "Good morning beautiful. Good morning little monster." She smiles and kisses her children. "Where's your mommy?"

Arizona pops in. "I was trying to do some laundry, it's been piling up all week."

She sits down on the bed and kisses Callie. "Happy anniversary."

Callie smiles pulling Arizona to her for another kiss. "Happy anniversary."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired but ok."

Arizona brushes Callie's hair from her face forcing a smile. These past three weeks had been rough. Losing the baby had been especially hard on Callie and most of the time, she felt helpless.

"Yeah, I felt you toss and turn all night. That's why I let you sleep in this morning but it means we're running a little late. You should get up and take a quick shower while I get these guys ready." Arizona says picking up Dalton.

"Do we really have to?'

"Yes, now hurry, we have to be out the door in twenty minutes."

* * *

><p>When Callie finally made her way downstairs. Arizona gave her a once over.<p>

"Really?" Was all she could says about her wife's outfit choice, jeans and an oversized sweatshirt.

"What? It's comfy."

"Come on, you can make a little effort."

"I made the effort four years ago.'

"Please, for me." Arizona knows she shouldn't push it but this really means a lot to her and she wants Callie to at least acknowledge that.

"Fine but no pictures. I'm not putting make up on." Callie says making her way back upstairs.

"Deal!" Arizona calls out.

* * *

><p>"Sofia stay close." Callie says to her curious daughter who has a tendency to wander in search of adventure. She spots Arizona who's making her way back to them. "Arizona can you grab her, I have a feeling she's about to wander off."<p>

Arizona picks up her daughter and sits down next to Callie. "Alright, so I filed everything out and they should call us in shortly. It shouldn't take too long."

Callie notices her wife shaking leg, which signified she was nervous. "You do realize that it doesn't change anything, right? Legal or not, we've been married for four years."

Arizona looks at her frowning.

"You know what I mean. Am I excited it's legal? Of course. I was pretty vocal about it, I campaigned at work, at home and wherever we went. I even think I scared a barista at the coffee shop close to home trying to make a point. I'm excited we finally have equal rights but at the same time, I spent four years debating with my mother, justifying our union to her. Still, she tolerates us but she hasn't accepted it. I see the way she looks at Dalton, I know she thinks he's not really mine." Callie exhales and pulls her son close to her. "I've spent four years telling her that church and states don't make a marriage. That love, commitment, family is what is important. This today, it's just a formality nothing more."

"I know that, I know this isn't our wedding and we're not just now getting married because we're finally gonna have a piece of paper. It's just that every year when I fill out our tax return, I see that little box that says married and every year, I have to tell myself I can't check it. I just… I really want to check that box."

Callie smiles but before she can say anything, their names are called and they have to make their way to the judge's office.

* * *

><p>The <em>ceremony <em>was short and felt very clinical. Callie held their son while Arizona held their daughter. Now all they that was needed was their signatures and they could be on their way. Callie scans the paperwork before signing when something catches her eye.

"Your name." She says looking up at Arizona who was now grinning.

"I was filing the paperwork earlier and looking at you guys. Dalton was bouncing on your leg and Sofia was twirling singing some silly songs about birds… and I just thought how awesome it would be to share my kids name, your name."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. I'll keep my name professionally because I think that's gonna be less confusing but I really want to be Arizona Torres."

"That sounds weird… but kind of great at the same time."

The judges clears his throat. Callie signs the papers before turning to her wife. "Congratulation Mrs Torres, you can now check that box."


End file.
